


Shelter From The Storm

by Axandrela



Series: A Family of Spies and Superheroes [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically Clintasha raising 8 year old Kate is the only change from canon, Gen, Post Episode Parting Shot, Same universe as 'Little Hawk', Stand Alone-ish, don't have to read whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've left S.H.I.E.L.D. Left their family. They had to. But there's still family they can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From The Storm

Ironically it's in the middle of a storm when the couple walks out of the bar. It's fitting they think that the sky seems to share their greif. It's so steriotypical that a sarcastic laugh escapes the man's mouth. The woman glares at him half heartedly and leans against him.

"What do we do now?" her voice is uncharictaristicly venerable as she asks this.

He kisses the side of her head and wraps his arm tighter around her. "I don't know Bob. Maybe we should get out of the rain?"

Bobbi smacks him lightly at his sarcastic sentence. She's silent in thought for a moment before she speaks. "I think I know a place where we can crash."

By the time the two former agents reach their destination they are soaked to the bone. After knocking on the door they stand there waiting for a minute before the expected man opens it.

Clint's eyes narrow in confusion as he let's them in. "Mission gone wrong?"

"Complete FUBAR. Nearly started World War III." Bobbi explains while Hunter colapses on the couch. "We're going underground. Can't stay with our team."

"The couch is a pull-out bed. I'll grab some sheets from the closest."

\-------------

It's not an alarm or sunlight that wakes the two, but the feeling of being watched. Hunter's eyes go wide and he sits up with a start when he sees the little girl sitting on the end of the pull-out bed.

Bobbi simply opens her eyes and a small smile crosses her face. "Hey munchkin, are Clint and Nat still asleep?"

Kate shakes her head "They left an hour ago. Cap said it was an emergency."

"Have you eaten?"

The girl shakes her head again. "I sat in their room and watched cartoons. Then I got bored."

The woman sits up and climbs off the bed, reaching for the hand of the little girl. "Come on kiddo. I'll figure out something to eat."

Hunter still sits there in stunned silence as he watches them walk to the kitchen. "Who let Barton and Romanoff have a kid?!?!" Both females laugh at his words before explanations are given. The man nods in understanding though his brow remains crinkled. "What do you usually do when they are off saving the whole bloody world?!"

The little girl stares at him as though amazed at his idiocy. "I go with them. And stay at the base."

He stares at her incredulously and she stares back. It turns into a staring contest as the brit and the little girl stare at eachother across the table. After a few minutes Hunter blinks and groans in frustration. Kate grins and turns to the woman beside her. "Are you and Hunter going to stay forever Bobbi?"

Bobbi shakes her head in response. "No, we can't munchkin."

"Why not? It would be more fun."

\-------------

Bobbi walks back and forth across the room twirling her batons, and trying to brainstorm cover stories. After a moment Natasha's voice inturupts her. "You know there's always room for more Avengers."

The blond smirks at the invite. "You know as well as I that spies work better in the shadows."

"We've adjusted to fame." there is a hint of sarcasm in the red head's voice as she gestures around them.

"I don't think we're ready for a new team." Laughing and teasing forgotten the two women become somber.

"Who is on your team that you miss this much?"

Bobbi is silent for a moment, memories racing across her mind. A tear finds its way to the corner of her eye as she turns to look at the other woman. "Family."

"Not all of it. You still have Hunter. And us. And I doubt it's forever."

\-------------

"No! Bobbi, you can't leave! Clint, tell her she can't go!" the little girl has both her arms and legs wrapped  around Bobbi's left leg, trying to stop her from moving. Bobbi and Hunter have spent a week with them, but now that their aliases are created (and they've stayed three additional days) they decide it's time to leave.

"Kate, Hunter and I have to go. I promise we'll come back and visit."

"Hunter can go. You have to stay." the little girl glares stubbornly at the woman.

"Kate. Let go of Bobbi's leg." Clint's words are only half hearted and the child ignores them.

The other man crouches down so he is level with the little girl. "Katie Kate? Can Bobbi come with me? If she stays here I'll be all alone."

Kate's eyes widen at this information and she releases Bobbi's leg, instead wrapping her arms around Hunter's neck and speaks to him as though he is the stubborn child. "Okay. You can have Bobbi. But only so you don't die when you get in a fight."

\-------------

"So, where are we going?"

"A week in New Zealand? Then maybe a trip to France? I don't know. We'll follow whatever leads we get."

"What leads?"

"Does it matter?"


End file.
